Sweet Sixteen
by walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: Amy wakes up on her 16th birthday...


_*some shameless karmy super-fluff*_

**Sweet Sixteen**

**Part I**

Her birthday was here. 16. Sweet 16.

Her eyes drifted open and she turned in bed to remember Karma in her arms.

"Mmmmmm, best birthday already," she sleepily said. Her arms scooped Karma up and held her. Right now she was starting to get it. This was sweet. It really was.

"Mmmm," Karma answered, waking to Amy wanting her right away. That feeling was actually the best. "Come on sleepy," Karma smiled, turning in her arms and shaking her Amy. "You know how your mom gets on your birthday."

It was a well-known fact that Farrah Raudenfeld-Cooper adored her daughter's birthday. And this… Was a big one.

Karma had helped to prepare. Amy's surprise was going to be huge. And if Karma knew Farrah, she'd been up since 5, pacing the house, trying to stifle her own excitement.

"Uhhh…. I dun wanna," Amy fought. The bed was warm. The bed was good. In the bed she could hold Karma and be held by Karma. Once they left the bed, however, things would get murky.

Distance was a definite in that case. Leaving the bed meant guaranteed distance. Amy and Karma tried not to be so in love when at Amy's house and in front of her mom, sister, and step dad. It was this officially unofficial decision they had made together without speaking a long time ago.

To Amy, leaving the bed meant less. And more was all she wanted on her birthday so she had already decided to say "fuck you" to their officially unofficial usual rules about pda in the Raudenfeld-Cooper residence.

"Amy, come on," Karma laughed, shaking her again. Amy wrapped her up even tighter and dipped her head in close, stealing a very intense morning kiss. Karma lost control of her arms which had previously been pushing Amy to wake. She lost control and allowed herself to be taken. There really was no better place on Earth. Karma couldn't fight it. She smiled into her once she realized how quickly Amy could win at any fight now.

"No fair," Karma said, her eyes slowly drifting open as she took her lower lip into her mouth and inhaled, shaking her head at her trouble-making girlfriend.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Amy whined, the suggestion more than appealing to Karma.

"You know how much your mom loves to spoil you on your birthday," Karma reminded again.

"The only person I want spoiling me is you," Amy said.

"Mmm, is that so?" Karma played, surveying Amy's face and teasing her with that look she tended to get, that look that could only mean one that, that Karma wanted her.

"Yes," Amy said wanting her back. "That's so." She leaned in again and Karma met her halfway. Without planning it, things got a little heavy just then.

Again, like before, Karma tried to push Amy away playfully but she ended up losing control as Amy kissing her. Amy pushed at her, kneading her bare skin beneath her shirt and causing Karma to fall back into that feeling of being completely powerless when Amy touched, tasted, and teased her without mercy or so much as a warning. Karma was too weak for these battles. It felt too good to give in so she always always lost, every time. Something about loving Am was too much for Karma sometimes. It was almost too good to be true and Karma found herself listlessly thanking her lucky stars on mornings like this.

Amy's birthday was the time most in the year that Karma found herself thinking but what if Amy never was born. And all the thoughts that followed that were sad, so she kept them in and thanked her stars.

It was Amy's birthday but every day with her felt like a gift to Karma, an impossible gift. Every year that feeling became more intense because somehow, beyond reason, every year Karma somehow found a way to love and appreciate Amy even more. She was her whole life and that shit was lovely but scary.

Amy stole another hard kiss, pressing her body up on Karma's and causing her to whimper.

Their mutual revelry was broken by the soft growing sound of footsteps in the hall and coming close.

A small gentle knock came at the door.

"Told you," Karma smiled, her control returning. Amy rolled over onto her back and Karma hugged her loose beneath the covers, bashfully tucking her face onto Amy's shoulder to hide it as the door slowly clicked open.

"Morning sunshine," Farrah's motherly voice softly said. "What's it feel like to be a woman?" She beamed.

"Mom!" Amy groaned. She jumped a little as Karma pinched her lightly beneath the covers to urge her to be nice. "Good, It's good!" Amy pretended to find that happy place.

"Well, I know you're just being nice," Farrah smiled, sitting down next to Amy and fixing her daughter's messy hair. "But I've got a surprise for you and I think you should come see it."

"Uh-oh," Amy said. Presents right away wasn't a usual thing. Farrah usually had Amy wait until after breakfast and she was conditioned to do so. There were several years of begging that taught her to NEVER be too excited upon waking.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" Farrah smiled an excited nervous smile at Karma who was already keen on the surprise.

"Okay," Amy said, sitting up finally and standing. Farrah went out excited and Karma stood too, absolute ready for Amy to lose her shit over this years ridiculous surprise.

"What on Earth did you do?" Amy asked, accusation all over her words. She pulled Karma into her nervously. She was already wondering how grateful she'd feel towards her girlfriend in a matter of minutes. The thought of feeling even more grateful? And loving her even more? Amy's heart was about to burst. This shit was too much. Why couldn't she just rest in bed all day and have things be the same?

"Let's just say, you're going to want to thank me," Karma teased. "A lot."

"Fuck," Amy breathed, pulling Karma in and kissing her hard with the passion she'd been holding back.

"Happy birthday," Karma said once Amy had finally let her breathe.

"I love you."

"I know," Karma said hungrily, taking a deep breath in and gathering her wits. She pulled Amy out of the room by her hand. "Come on."

**Part II**

Wandering down the hall, Karma could hardly contain her excitement. Amy's surprise was HUGE and there was no way in a million years she'd be expect it.

"Oh God," Amy said.

The sight of Bruce, Lauren, and Farrah all lined up by the door, dressed and waiting was already enough to startle her.

"Okay…." Amy said. "Is someone gonna tell me what's going on?!" The set up was too weird. First her mom woke her, now they were all lined up like some freakish occurrence from The Brady Bunch.

"We all wanted to see this," Farrah almost squealed, the suspense was killing her! "Your present's outside, baby."

"Okay… Weird," Amy said, slowly walking past them to step through the door her mother had opened. "You guys are seriously so we-" They heard her voice drifting off and then disappearing altogether as the realization hit. "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT ME A CAR?!" Surprise overtaking her.

"Karma's parents helped!" Farrah added.

"HOLY SHIT!" Amy yelled, running over to it.

"Language!" Farrah scolded while she followed her, the happiness out weighing the scold.

Amy sped up to look at it, circling it and touching it everywhere. It was PERFECT.

She pressed her hands up to the hard glass windows and noticed a huge red box inside.

"Mom…" Amy was so emotional all of a sudden. She'd never even dreamed of having a car, let alone asking for one.

"I know," her mom said. Farrah walked forward and caught Amy in her arms. It felt so good to hug her after such a turbulent year. Farrah wanted this year to be Amy's best since last year had obviously been Amy's worst. "Oh sweetie, with all you've been through lately, you more than deserve it," Farrah crooned.

"No I don't," Amy said. And she was only half joking. All the stuff with Bruce had brought out the worst in her and she knew it. Her mom deserved a more caring daughter.

"Hush!" Farrah laughed, her voice laced in adoration. Only her daughter would know she could always love her more and that's the way she wanted it to be.

"Here," Lauren approached. She held out a clean white envelope that looked to be basic and filled with a card. "Happy Birthday." She said almost flatly but a little less flat than usual because of the occasion. "If you hate it, it was Karma's idea."

"Thanks Lauren," Amy smiled. Taking the envelope and blushing already at the sentiment. It was a little hard for each of them to admit they were fond of each other, but they were. Amy took to tearing the envelope open, she was excited because it could really be anything and she was honestly hoping it was just a card. "What is it?" Amy said, pulling out the paper that appeared to be some type of Travelocity print out.

"Read it dumbass."

"Okay," Amy sighed. It was a three night stay at some cabin suite in Yosemite, CA.

"I know how much you like endangered animals and those freaky wilderness shows… Karma said you'd like it," Lauren was starting to get nervous. She really did want Amy to like it.

"I love it," Amy said. "But… This reservation is for Monday night." How the hell was she supposed to get to California all by herself and by Monday night. What the hell even was this gift?!

"Well, then… I guess you two better get going," Farrah said. She was pretending to sound relaxed about it but Farrah Raudenfeld-Cooper could never actually be relaxed about the idea of her baby girl driving across half of the country in a car all alone.

"You mean?" Amy was shocked.

"I do mean," Farrah smiled, cocking an eyebrow to try and keep herself from crying.

"And this one's from me," Bruce said, stepping forward. "Can't go on a road trip without a little spending money." Bruce was so stiff sometimes but Amy had seen through that at long last. He had a huge heart and he was perfect for her mom.

"Bruce," Amy nearly choked. "This is just your debit card…" She couldn't hide her cynical smile. What was he expecting her to do with that? Take advantage?

Amy never did enjoy being THAT person.

"Well, you'll need gas…" He thought out loud, his smile small but adorably sweet. "And that drive's a little long so you'll probably need to stay in a few other places. Stuff like that is hard to plan," they had obviously all thought a lot about this. Together. Without her. "Plus, there's fo-"

Amy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Even Bruce…

"You guys… This is insane," she finally said.

"Well, it was Karma's idea," Farrah tried. It was too fun for each and every one of them to shrug it all off and pretend it would all be a mess of Karma's, another mess to clean up. Each time Karma felt a little insecure but she knew. She knew Amy would love it so it didn't hurt as much when they played. "She knows you the best, loves you the best," Farrah shot a adoring glance back at the girl she hadn't always got along with, the girl she was grateful for now. And then she turned back towards Amy, growing serious. "But if you don't want to go, we can just take it allllll-"

"No, no," Amy said sweetly and cutting it. OF COURSE SHE WANTED IT! "I love it," but it was too hard to explain exactly HOW MUCH she loved it.

"Okay, well. Come on in and eat. You two have a long road ahead of you." Amy was so ready to just sit down and cry from happiness. She was looking at a whole damn week of just Karma and her together and alone, driving and being in nature and so many new places.

Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Trying to contain it was overwhelming and she almost couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked, noticing how Amy was just dumbfounded on the drive. Lauren, Bruce, and Farrah all wandered in to leave the two lovebirds alone.

"This is just…" Amy's eyes welled up and the corners of her mouth twitched like they did when she was trying hard not to cry. It was perfect.

"You haven't even opened my present," Karma said. She walked to the side door and opened it.

"Karma…" She'd already done enough, Amy almost didn't even want to know. Just waking up with her was enough, did Karma not see?

"Go," Karma urged, her smile already tear-filled.

Amy tucked herself inside her car and carefully opened the lid to the giant red box.

When Karma ducked into see Amy's reaction she was met with tears and a near squeal as Amy picked up the soft golden retriever puppy and held it in her arms close to her face, smelling it's adorable puppy smell.

"So? Whatta you think?" Karma asked. "Good birthday?"

"Best birthday," Amy said. She held her puppy and just took it all in. This moment, she'd remember forever.

"Come on!" Lauren yelled from the door.

Amy picked her puppy up and allowed Karma to help her out of the car by her hand. They quietly walked back inside both feeling achy, teary, and entirely fulfilled.


End file.
